


What If?

by samptra



Series: Winter Steve [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, PWPish, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: He thought it would have hurt more to die.It was chaos and confusion, loud and bright…but it didn’t hurt.The light made his eyes sting and heat spread through his chest, warm and frighteningly inviting.“Steve!”He could hear the beloved voice yelling for him, a streak of red and gold arch across the too blue sky.He tried to reply, his words catching in his throat, he couldn’t speak, couldn’t make a sound. The light was getting brighter, the warmth pulling him, carrying him away…he was tired…so tired…“Please Steve…please don’t leave me…”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Winter Steve [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392706
Comments: 13
Kudos: 260





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what this is, an excuse to write Tiny Steve sex I think. I tried to do it in a plausible way but meh. I'm not sure how I feel about it, to be honest. The feedback on the Christmas installment was amazing thanks so much for all the support. As much as I say I'm done with this series, odd ideas keep hitting me and I find myself writing them. I may continue with the holiday theme see about a Valentines day one. Although I may try my hand at a Winter Spider sort of a new ship I'm digging. Anyway, enjoy the ridiculous fluff, and the rather steamy smut one of my better scenes I think!

* * *

_He thought it would have hurt more to die._

_It was chaos and confusion, loud and bright…but it didn’t hurt._

_The light made his eyes sting and heat spread through his chest, warm and frighteningly inviting._

_“Steve!”_

_He could hear the beloved voice yelling for him, a streak of red and gold arch across the too blue sky._

_He tried to reply his words catching in his throat, he couldn’t speak, couldn’t make a sound. The light was getting brighter, the warmth pulling him, carrying him away…he was tired…so tired…_

_“Please Steve…please don’t leave me…”_

He woke with a start, chest wheezing as he tried to draw a breath, gasping he pressed a hand over his thundering heart as he struggled for air. Wincing in pain he reached blindly for his bedside table, long thin fingers closing around the plastic of his inhaler. Giving it a hasty shake he pressed it to his lips, inhaling as deeply as he could as he depressed the button. His airway finally giving way, allow him to draw a breath.

He waited for a few racing heartbeats before he took another inhale, chest easing as he sighed wiping sweat from his forehead with a trembling hand.

That dream again…that odd dream.

He glanced at the clock, the numbers reading 5:30 AM, it was time to get up, he had work soon.

Reluctantly he pushed the covers back throwing skinny pale legs over the side of his bed. Groaning he gained his feet, wincing at the ache in his knees and back, as he stretched his arms over his head. The cold always made him ache.

Ignoring his protesting body he headed to the small bathroom, mind trying to recall the dream. Bits and pieces filtering in, but most of it dissipating with the steam of his shower. Irritated he got ready for the day, tugging on jeans and a t-shirt over his skinny frame before running a quick brush through short blonde hair. Pausing before the mirror he squinted at his gaunt reflection, wide blue eyes glared back at him, his mouth a firm, unsmiling line.

He turned away from the severe-looking face in the mirror, he didn’t need to look, he knew what was there. Sighing he slid his thick glasses up his nose before heading for the small kitchenette in his tiny apartment. Absently he turned on the TV, the sound muffled and distant scowling he located his bulky hearing aid tucking it into his ear, the news anchor reading off that morning's top stories coming clear.

_“_ The Avengers made headline again yesterday, saving the city from…”

  
Steve busied himself making coffee.

“Afterwards, Iron Man and Captain America stayed behind to sign autographs and take photos with some of the spectators.”

Steve sipped his coffee as he watched, frowning…something nagging at the back of his mind as he watched the red and gold armour wave.

_“Steve please…don’t leave me...”_

The voice in his dreams echoed in his mind as he shook his head to clear it, had he been dreaming he was a superhero?

Snorting he twisted the top onto his travel mug before shrugging into his coat and grabbing his bag. Locking his apartment door behind him he headed for the subway, he didn’t want to be late for work.

-#-#-#-

_“He’s ok Tony, he’s alive.”_

_Bucky’s words washed over him, Tony never once taking his eyes off the still countenance of his husband. The adrenaline was still roaring through his system making his hands tremble as he tenderly placed a kiss on the back of his right hand._

_“He’s alive,” Bucky’s words were softer, and Tony wasn’t sure who he was trying to reassure._

_He exhaled shakily, reaching out to gently brush dirty blonde hair off his forehead, He knew he was still in some sort of shock, his mind still refusing to process what had happened. It had been a routine call…simple and straight forward._

_Only nothing in their life was ever straight forward._

_He felt his breath hitch in his chest as he lifted his right palm and brought it to his face resting against it as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the warmth of it, feeling the beat of his pulse in his wrist._

_He knew the others where there, all of them dirty and dishevelled huddled in the together in the small hospital room as they waited for news. Everyone just as confused and heartsick as he, all of them with the same question tumbling around in their heads. Sam the only one brave enough to give voice to it._

_“What the hell happened?”_

-#-#-#-

The glasses on his tray shook as his left arm spasmed.

Wincing he set the tray down a moment as he flexed his fingers frowning at the digits. He absently rubbed at his shoulder, it ached today he wasn't sure why perhaps he had slept on it funny.

“Rogers, I need you to stay late, Rose didn’t show for her shift. I’ll need you to work the bar tonight.”

He glanced at his boss, the dark-haired women absently rifling through the paperwork.

_Dark hair…dark eyes…smiling at him softly._

“Did you hear me?”

He blinked, she was looking at him green eyes narrowed in irritation, he nodded slowly as she shook her head before moving away again.

Steve picked his tray back up, stacking the dirty dishes on it as he cleaned off the table moving to return them to the back. Depositing the try he wiped his hands on his apron before returning to the front and moving behind the bar. He knew the after-work crowd would soon show for happy hour, looking for overpriced cocktails.

Steve didn’t drink himself, couldn’t remember ever having drank…just the thought of it turned his stomach, but he didn't mind working the bar. People didn’t care if their bartender said anything as long as the drinks kept coming. With practiced movements, he had the bar set up and ready just as the first of the after-work crowd wandered in looking for elaborate cocktails.

His night was like any other, as he focused on his work, his arm still bothered him but he did his best to ignore it, focusing on making sure he understood the orders. The noise of the bar played hell with his hearing aid and he was often forced to read the lips of the patrons.

Before he knew it, it was last call, and the crowd had dwindled down moving on for more drinks and dancing at one of the nearby night clubs. Wiping down the bar he spotted the manger heading to the door to lock up when yelling and laughing drew his attention. Curious he glanced up as a small group bustled, the people vaguely familiar.

As he watched a rather attractive dark-haired man chatted to the manager briefly before she was leading them in all smiles and flushed cheeks. Steve frowned as the group settled the bar, unsure what was going on.

“Our bartender will get you whatever you like,” she simpered. Steve eyed her before focusing on the group gathering around, all arguing loudly about what they wanted to order.

“Rogers!”

The manger was beckoning him over, dutifully he moved to the end of the bar as she hissed at him, keeping her voice low.

“Get them whatever they want, it doesn't matter.”

He nodded before returning back to the group.

"Barkeep! Your finest mead!" A large blonde thundered banging a massive fist on the bar, Steve stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Thor we've been over this how many times…beer please," an exasperated dark-haired man requested with a sunny smile, “For me and the big guy.”

“Me too!”

“And me!”

"White Russian," the red-headed women ordered face impassive.

Nodding Steve briskly poured the beers, and made up the cocktail before turning his attention to the final man, dark brown eyes looked at him as soft lips curved up in a smile, “Hello beautiful, Scotch neat please.”

_Sweet smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling…pressing a kiss to his temple._

He blinked, a sharp ache behind his eyes.

“You ok sweetness?”

He blinked again, as he tried to gather himself, what was wrong with him today? He couldn’t seem to…couldn’t hold down his thoughts today he felt scattered like his mind was in pieces. 

“Rogers!”

His manger snapped and Steve was nodding obediently pushing away his confusion as he met that strangely familiar gaze, dark regarding him in concern.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

The man nodded, smiling at him, Steve losing himself in those intense eyes. There was something so familiar about him as if he knew the man…intimately.

“Let us celebrate more friends!” The big man with the long hair yelled breaking the moment, and Steve looked away feeling his cheeks heat and his heart stutter In his chest, what the hell was wrong with him? 

The others agreed apparently ready to move on, Steve forced himself to look back at the man embarrassed he hadn’t even served him a drink…

He was smiling at him softly, looking as if he was about to speak before, “Come on Tony lets go karaoke is calling!”

Steve glanced at the smaller blonde grinning shoving with the others.

“I’m coming birdbrain…” the man gritted out before he was turning back to Steve. With one last sweet smile he was sliding bills across the bar, before with a wink he was turning and the group was leaving as loudly as they came.

Steve stood still in the sudden ringing silence, head a mess, and heart-pounding.

"Christ Rogers, could you be more awkward?”

His manger berated him as she locked the doors, “Do you even know who they were?”

Steve didn’t look up, staring sightlessly at the bar, seeing that soft smile, and those inviting lips.

_Tongues duelling as they shared breath, panting…_

“The Avengers! All of them, right here…and you space out on Tony Stark, _the_ Tony Stark. I can't believe you, Rogers…."

  
Steve wasn’t listening to her anymore, clenching his jaw he breathed through his nose head aching. What was happening to him?

-#-#-#-

_“Mr. Stark? Are you listening? “_

_Tony barely registered the doctors frowning at him, his attention completely focused on his husband._

_“Yes.” He answered voice a husky rasp, he was so tired and heartsick._

_“Mr. Stark, there is nothing we can do…”_

_He glanced at the doctor frowning furiously, “What do you mean?”_

_The man shifted uncomfortably looking down at the file in his hands nervously._

_“Physically there is nothing wrong with him, every single test we’ve run has come back normal.”_

_Tony growled low in his throat, "Then why the hell is he still unconscious?”_

_The doctor cleared his throat pointedly not meeting his gaze. Tony was completely out of patience. He was never the patient one, Steve…Steve had patience… his chest hurt as he turned from the doctor tugging out his phone. It took everything in him not to scream at the doctor, vent his helpless rage on the man._

_Gritting his teeth he slid it open tapping out a number, he had really hoped it wouldn’t have come to this._

_Moving away from the useless doctor he waited as the phone rang twice before a familiar voice answered._

-#-#-#-

"Hello, again gorgeous.”

Steve looked up at the greeting, meeting intense dark eyes. Surprised he stared back incredulous, he had honestly not excepted to ever see Tony Stark again. Yet here he was leaning on one arm on the bar, looking perfectly dishevelled in a suit that Steve was sure cost more than his shitty apartment.

"Thought I'd come by and see about that drink I missed out on last night," he was smiling at him, a sweet curl of his lips that made something hot and indefinable bloom in Steve's chest.

Steve bobbed his head, looking down at the bar before he glanced up at the man; Stark’s grin seemed to get wider. Steve looked away quickly, surprised to feel the heat in his cheeks, cursing the pale complexion he quickly poured the whiskey setting it on the bar trying not to look at those expressive eyes.

“So…is Rogers your first name or last?”

Steve jolted glancing up at him, how did he know?

The man seemed amused, “Sorry your boss called you that.”

Steve nodded, looking away again before he took a breath, “Steve.”

"Nice to meet you, Steve Rogers, I'm Tony Stark."

"I know," Steve mumbled before a voice was yelling at him across the bar demanding another round.

Hurrying away he took the drink order, sure he felt those dark eyes on him, almost like a caress. The rush had started and Steve was kept busy making drinks, he had been sure the man would get bored and leave, but every time he turned around he was there, dark eyes watching, small smile about his lips as he nursed his glass.

As Steve’s shift ended he found himself back before the man, gesturing with his chin to the empty glass.

Stark shook his head, “I’m good.”

Steve nodded, wiping his hands on his apron, unsure what to do now.

“When is your shift finished, Steve?"

He ducked his head not sure why he was embarrassed, “Now.”

The man was leaning forward again smiling at him softly, “Join me for a drink?”

_Warm skin pressed flush, lips mouthing his collar bone, as they moved together._

Blinking he drew a sharp breath as the picture burst painfully across his mind.

It felt so real…

Finally meeting those dark eyes he drew a breath just as the man’s phone rang. He cursed grabbing the device off the bar and frowning at it furiously.

“Damit,” he swore, before offering Steve an apologetic smile, “Raincheck?

Steve thought perhaps he saw a flash of hope in those dark eyes and he was nodding as he smiled at him, sweet, and charming.

_“Steve!” He breathed moaning in his ear, hips grinding together._

He sucked in a breath as heat curled in his belly, the hot thrum of lust catching him off guard as he watched Tony Stark hurry out of the bar.

-#-#-#-

_Tony sighed heavily, listlessly staring at the coffee before him on the table._

_“Hey Tones,” he registered the soft voice as Buck joined him. Tony offered him a tight smile before returning his focus to the cup. Tony didn’t feel like very good company at the moment, but he knew Buck was hurting just as much as he was._

_He wasn’t sure how long they sat in quiet contemplation, eventually the soft hum of voices approaching breaking through their silence. He looked up as Bruce and Stephen walked in the pair wearing equally serious expressions._

_His heart leapt into his throat._

_He felt Buck straighten, nervous energy radiating off him._

_Tony barely held himself still as they joined them, Strange looking grave, although he was usually pretty serious. Settling in a swish of cape, he folded scarred fingers as he looked at him steadily._

_Tony held his gaze, breath catching at the brief flash of pity he saw there. He turned his eyes away, heart sinking._

_“So?” Bucky huffed impatiently._

_Strange sighed, “It is magic.”_

_Tony winced as if shot sinking further in his chair, Cap cursed roundly._

-#-#-#-

"You have him under some sort of spell Steve, he’s asking for you."

He glanced up at his coworker breezed into the kitchen looking wistful. Steve frowned, Tony was here?

“What does he see in you, Rogers?" 

Steve did bother to glance at the manger, ignoring her he grabbed his billfold and headed back into the dining room. He spotted him right away it was hard not to, the man seemed to command the attention of the room without even really trying.

Moving briskly towards him he felt his steps falter as he got closer to the familiar figure, Tony had been coming into the pub he worked at for almost a month now and he hadn’t ever seen him in anything other than an extremely nice suit, looking perfectly composed. Today though…he looked, well he looked terrible.

He was wearing ratty jeans and a band shirt that looked like it’d seen better days. His arm was in a sling, and as Steve came to stop beside him he could see dark, angry bruises across his cheek and jaw.

He frowned, brows knitting in concern, what was Tony doing here?

“Heya beautiful,” he mumbled wincing a little around the bruising.

“Are you ok?” he asked realizing how stupid the question was, he could tell just by looking at him he wasn’t...

Tony gave him a sweet, lopsided smile, “Won’t lie, I’ve had better days.”

_“I’m ok Steve,” he groaned, olive skin littered with bruises, stretched out across the bed, beloved faced bruised but smiling sweetly._

He caught his breath, the now familiar sharp pain behind his eyes.

“You ok Steve?” Tony was frowning at him in concern, nodding Steve pushed the pictures away. He was seeing more of them…coming with more frequency of late. He still had no idea what they were, it was if he was seeing another life.

Tony exhaled, wincing again, “You should rest,” Steve mumbled.

Tony snorted, “You sound like Cap.”

_“Damit Stevie, you need to not be so reckless,” grey eyes flashed as he frowned furiously, dirty and dishevelled admits the rubble, white star on his chest heaving with his agitated breaths._

Steve clenched his jaw against the pain.

“Anyway,” Tony shifted, trying to mask the wince as he faced him, Steve watching his movements closely, curiously.

“So I…today that is, I was thinking, and I know I do too much of that, but hey that’s me.”

He looked nervous, unsure…Steve had never seen him anything but confident, and composed.

“I’m rambling, sorry…Rhodey says I need to not do that, oh god this is going awful,” he moaned burring his face in his good hand before he groaned again this time in pain.

“Ouch.”

Steve cocked his head to the side, “Would you like to go to dinner?” 

Tony snapped his head up so fast, Steve winced for him.

“Yes!” he yelled, loud enough to draw the attention of the other patrons in the dining room.

Steve arched a brow at him, oddly charmed as his cheeks burned red and he ducked his head.

“Sorry, yes, I would like that very much.”

Steve nodded, “I’m finished at seven.”

Tony smiled at him warmly and genuine, "I'll be here."

-#-#-#-

_Tony waited patiently for the confusion around him to settle._

_“I’m having a hard time following this,” Bucky frowned at Strange, nestled against the crook of Sam’s arm._

_Tony swallowed back the ripple of jealousy he felt._

_“It is a lot to get your head around,” Strange agreed._

_Tony started off past the sorceress's shoulder, unable to look at the others, sick of seeing the pity in their eyes._

_“So basically Steve is stuck in his own head?” Clint asked hesitantly._

_“His subconscious to be exact,” Strange agreed._

_“But why?” Sam looked confused._

_Strange sighed, shrugging helplessly, “The purpose is to trap whoever it is in their head, in a sort of waking nightmare.”_

_Tony blinked the words washing over him, he tuned them out as he focused intently on the wall, there was a cobweb, how long had that been there?_

_“Why would someone want to do that?” Bucky’s voice sounded watery and small._

_"Minds are easier to control when they are broken," Strange was oddly hesitant in his reply._

_Where there other cobwebs? He should check that out, can’t have that around the compound._

_“Tony?”_

_Maybe he should talk to the cleaners, or have Pepper talk to them._

_“Tony?”_

_He started as he felt a warm hand come around his shoulders, blearily turning to face Rhodey bedside him. His friend oddly distorted and liquid. He blinked, surprised when a tear rolled down his cheek, when did he start crying?_

_"Oh, Tony," Rhodey’s arms tightened around him._

-#-#-#-

Steve didn’t often think about what he wore, cloths were cloths.

Only as he spotted Tony waiting for him just outside of the pub, he was suddenly self-conscious about what he was wearing, and very much aware of his skinny, awkward self.

Tony looked his usual effortlessly handsome, despite his bruised face and arm brace.

“Ready?”

_Dark eyes smiling at him a lovingly rough callused palm in his as he squeezed it._

“Yeah,” he breathed, blinking away the images.

They moved off down the sidewalk, Tony talking a mile a minute as Steve did his best to keep pace. Tony walked like he had a purpose, confident as he moved, the crowd on the street seeming to part before him, while Steve dodged as best he could, people tended to ignore him.

A man passing by hit him hard in the shoulder and kept moving unconcernedly.

“Hey!” Tony yelled at the man indigent on Steve’s behalf.

“It’s ok,” Steve mumbled shrugging as he rubbed absently at his shoulder.

Tony was frowning furiously, “No it’s not, that happen often?”  
  
Steve shrugged non-committal, turning he continued on before Tony could comment further, the other man falling in step with him, slowing his pace to match.

“How was the rest of your shift?”

Steve gave another shrug, Tony huffing an amused chuckle, but said nothing more as Steve lead them a couple more blocks to his favourite diner. Entering he gave a small wave to the waitress before taking his usual corner booth. Sliding in he watched as Tony glanced around, cringing a little as he realized that he’d just taken Tony Stark, billionaire, superhero, to a little dive diner.

He wanted to die of embarrassment.

“I love it,” Tony said brightly grabbing one of the plastic menus and eagerly reading it over. Surprised Steve glanced down at his hands, “Any recommendations?”

He cleared his throat, “Burgers.”

Tony looked up at him eyes crinkling in a smile, “Sold.”

“Usual hon?” The waitress appeared snapping her gum and looking at him. Steve nodded, and she turned to Tony raising a brow.

“I’ll have the same,” Tony smiling charmingly, she nodded clearly not impressed as she left.

Alone once more Steve suddenly realized that he was on a date…a date he was expected to talk to. He felt panic rise in his chest, he wasn’t good with talking…with being social…with dating…people didn’t like him…he wasn’t anyone special.

His breath was sticking in his throat, as his chest constricted.

He wanted to groan, no…no…no.

“Steve, are you ok?” Tony sounded worried.

Wheezing he fumbled through his bag, fingers trembling as he searched for his inhaler.

“Steve!”

Tony was around the booth, helping him, capable hands handing him the inhaler as he spoke in soft tones. Steve inhaled, chest easing and embarrassment rising, he’d be lucky if Tony didn’t walk out on him.

“Better?”

He nodded exhaling shakily, Tony smiled at him settling closer in the booth. Steve looked down at his inhaler cheeks heating.

“Why….why do you like me?”

Steve was surprised at himself as the quiet question fell between them, he closed his eyes cursing himself for an idiot.

Tony hummed beside him, “Where do I start?”

Surprised Steve looked up at him, feeling a little better to see the other man’s cheeks were a little rosy as well.

“Ok, full disclosure, at first it was purely physical attraction.”

Steve snorted in disbelief, he laboured under no delusions, he was five nothing, hundred pounds soaking wet, his glasses were thick as coke bottles, his hearing aid was bulky, and that didn't even begin to touch on the laundry list of ailments that plagued him.

“Go on pull the other one,” Steve muttered.

Tony grinned at him, eyes crinkling as he shifted a little closer, “Hand to God, your gorgeous, but more than that…” he trailed off, and Steve met dark eyes as a rough palm cupped his face, Steve shivering as a callused thumb smoothed across his cheek, breath caught again and his heart hammered so hard he was worried he was going to pass out. 

“I know it traditional to wait for the end of the date, but I’d really like to kiss you now…”

Steve couldn’t speak, swallowing thickly he nodded seconds before he felt those warm lips press against his. Stars exploded behind his eyes as Tony kept it sweetly chaste, pulling away with a pleased grin and pink cheeks.

Steve caught his breath, sure he had to be dreaming…it had felt so new, yet at the same time oddly familiar as if he’d kissed Tony a million times before. 

“Keep looking at me like that and I’m going to kiss you again.”

Steve couldn’t help the small smile that curled his lips, “Sure.”

Dark eyes grinned at him before Tony was kissing the breath right out of him.

-#-#-#-

_Tony pulled back from the tender kiss with a soft sigh as he settled himself on the chair. Reaching out he grasped his husband's right hand gently kissing his matching ring before cupping it with his hands he gazed at his husband; still and unmoving in the bed._

_It had been almost two weeks, two horribly, agonizing long weeks since Steve had been hit by the errant curse, and another week since Strange had told him there was nothing they could do._

_Tony felt his heart clench again, he felt so helpless; all his money and he was completely powerless to help his husband. He would give anything he owned, every last dollar he had, if it meant the man he loved would wake up._

_Pressing another kiss to his palm he closed his eyes, “Please…please let him have sweet dreams…”_

-#-#-#-

Dating Tony Stark was like a dream.

Tony was kind and sweet….and so very easy to fall for.

“You sure about this?” Tony looked at him half worried, half excited.

Steve nodded slowly, masking his own unease, it wasn’t every day you meet superheroes after all.

Tony smiled wider pulling him close as the elevator doors closed, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“They’re going to love you, they’ve been harassing me to meet you for a while.”

Steve felt his cheeks heat resting his head against Tony’s strong shoulder, he didn’t want to admit it, but he was worried about meeting the others. Tony talked a lot about them, and he was curious to meet them but more than that he was worried about making a good impression. He knew he was bad with people, standoffish and cold…he didn’t have friends….didn’t have relationships, and he wasn’t anything special…he was frighteningly average.

_Laughter, voices, “Come on Stevie pick a movie already!”_

The picture was short and sharp, he breathed through his nose, Tony was immediately worried.

“Headache again? We don’t have to, we can just do something the two of us…”

Steve hummed as he felt strong hands gently messaging his scalp. It was tempting, really tempting…but it was important to Tony, he’d been eager to have him meet his friends.

“I’ll be fine,” he assured him just as the elevator dinged and they were stepping off.

The noise hit him like a wall, Tony gently guiding him into a large entertainment room. Steve had only ever been to Tony's penthouse, he'd never been to the areas with the others. It was oddly jarring to see the fabled Avengers sitting around looking…so regular.

“Tony!” he recognized the one that yelled, it was hard not to, Captain America was legendary, Bucky Barnes was in all the history books.

“Hey Cap, I wanted to introduce you to Steve.”

"Oh!" the dark-haired man stood coming towards them smiling wildly "Nice to meet you, Steve I've heard a lot about you, I’m James.”

“This your man Stark?” A shorter blonde man glanced back at them curiously.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Steve that's Clint, the terrifying-looking woman beside him in Natasha, and the confused looking man in the corner is Bruce.”

  
Steve nodded to each of them, “Very nice to meet you,” Captain America shook his hand and Steve tried not to wince; the man had a hell of a grip. 

“So what are we watching tonight?” Tony asked, and Steve felt him settle a warm hand on his lower back.

“ _Jaws,_ love that movie,” Clint mumbled.

Tony shifted closer, “Sounds great why don’t we get the snacks?”

Steve nodded following Tony into the massive kitchen, amazed at the size of it. It was bigger than his entire apartment.

“Here are some chips maybe take these in, and I’ll start some popcorn.” Tony grinned at him, before leaning forward a kissing him on the nose.

Steve still a little unused to the open displays of affection, he found himself flushing. Nodding gathering the bowls and chips heading back towards the living room.

“—not who I pictured.”

Steve paused just out of sight, the words carrying in from the living room.

"Oh, and what did you picture?" It was a distinctly female voice that spoke.

“A leggy blonde, or at least someone…I dunno more…”

Steve felt his chest squeeze, the words strung more then he would have thought.

“He seemed very nice.”

He recognized the Cap’s voice.

“Oh come on Cap, admit it…”

There was a heavy sigh before, “Alright he’s not exactly what I pictured.”

Steve had heard enough turning he quickly moved back towards the elevator trying to control the breath that was sticking in his chest, heart thundering he hurried to getaway.

“Steve?”

Tony was calling him but the pain was welling up, he knew…he knew he wasn't…Tony was handsome and confident…perfect and he was…

Reaching the elevator he jammed the button down, willing away the tears he could feel pushing against his eyes.

“Steve?”

He looked up spotting a confused looking Tony before the doors closed and he was moving. Leaning back against the cool metal wall he felt a sob catch in his throat. How could he have been so stupid?

He’d just been so happy someone had been paying attention to him. Tony had made him think…for a moment that maybe…maybe he wasn’t completely hopeless.

He’d been living in a dream, reality was bound to hit him sooner or later.

The elevator dinged and he was hurrying off and out of the building, he didn't really care where he went just that he needed to getaway. Wiping at his eyes angrily he was out the doors and moving unseeingly.

He was such a fool…Tony was so far out of his league it was laughable, what would he ever see in him?

Sniffing he rounded the coroner moving away from the tower only to run headlong into someone. 

Wincing he mumbled an apology, before trying to go around him. Only the unknown figure caught his arm, holding him in place. Frowning he looked up at the man, trying to pull his arm away when suddenly pain exploded in the back of his head and darkness followed.

-#-#-#-

_The room was dark as James carefully pushed the door open peering inside._

_He spotted them instantly, Steve so still and unmoving on the bed, Tony laying half on top of him from his bent position in the chair. James felt his heart clench at the sight, Tony was going to hurt his back doing that._

_Sighing he moved further into the room, setting down the covered tray of food he silently pulled the blanket off the back of the chair, draping it around the tired-looking genius. He knew better than to try and wake him up and move him. Tony had barely left Steve’s side, not that James was surprised; Steve had found a true soul mate in Tony._

_James had once been jealous of their connection, a bond so strong he had thought there was no longer a place for him in it. Steve, despite his loss of memory, had proven to be just a much a supportive friend then and now, and he’d found his other half in Tony._

_James loved them both so much, he couldn’t imagine one without the other._

_He tidied up the room, frowning at the plates, Tony was barely eating. He glanced at his friend wishing there was something he could do. He’d give anything to bring Stevie back, to wake him._

_Sighing softly he gathered the plates and moved to leave, casting one last glance at his best friends, sending up a small prayer to whoever was listening to let Steve wake up._

-#-#-#-

He woke with a throbbing headache.

Moaning softly he swam muzzily into consciousness blinking tender eyes.

“Rise and shine,” a deep gruff voice spoke nearby.

Steve blinked again, trying to bring his hand up to rub at his face only his limbs wouldn’t cooperate. Frowning, his still hazy mind took a moment to register the reason. He shifted again feeling the clink on handcuffs around his wrists. 

He was handcuffed to a chair.

“You with us skinny?”

Steve grunted looking towards the muffled voice as it approached, he squinted as the fuzzy outline of a person got closer, great his glasses and hearing aid where gone. He glared in the general direction of the voice.

“What do you want?” His voice cracked, and he coughed wetly, groaning as it made his head hurt. Something warm and wet was running down his neck, and Steve had a sneaking suspicion it was blood.

“Nothing from you,” the voice cheerfully replied, “Your boyfriend on the other hand.”

Steve tried to work through the muffled words, “My boyfriend?”

The unknown figure hummed holding something up to him, Steve gave up trying to make out what it was.

“ ‘Stark seen out and about with new beau’,” the man read aloud before he chuckled, "Looks an awful lot like you in the photo." 

Steve had no idea what was going on his thoughts were hard to hold onto, his head was aching. Whomever it was seemed keen on chatting though as he continued on.

“You made it really easy on us, walked right into me…literally,” the man laughed.

Steve’s memory began to clear, he’d been at the tower….movie night, then…he closed his eyes feeling a sharp thrum of pain in his chest as he was reminded of what had sent him out of the tower.

“Don’t worry though we won’t hurt you…as long as your boyfriend pays up.”

The threat sounded too cheery, Steve let his head drop forward.

“What makes you think he’ll pay,” Steve mumbled, carefully moving his arms, allowing the circle of the cuff to rest against his wrists.

“Oh he will…or we’ll give you back to him; in pieces.”

Steve suppressed the bubble of fear that rose in him. The man seemed to be done with him then, the clang of the heavy metal door shutting behind him ringing with finality.

Steve felt like crying.

He closed his eyes trying to breathe through his nose as he worked through his situation. He could honestly say he’d never been kidnapped before…he felt a bitter smile twist his lips. Working his wrists again he twisted them further down, flattening his hand and trying to wiggle the cuff off.

He needed to…well he wasn’t sure what he should do.

Worrying at the cuffs he tried to slip them over his hands, unsuccessfully trying to keep the tears from falling. He gave a frustrated moan when the cuffs stuck on his hands if he could just…

A distant sound made him pause, his hearing was garbage without his hearing aid, but he was sure…it came again. He held his breath, heart pounding hard in his chest, it was almost like a clanging, people yelling?

He started working harder on the cuffs, worriedly eyeing the door as he struggled to get loose. He had no idea what was coming but…

His breath caught as the door was flung open and an imposing figure was entering. Steve squinted at the door jerking harder at his hands, as he struggled to breathe, no, no, no he did not need to have an attack.

“Steve!”

He knew that voice, didn't he? But it was muffled and distant like he was underwater.

Gasping he tugged harder at the cuffs, whimpering as his skin rubbed raw.

“Steve, sweetheart,” the voice was closer, the endearment had him pausing, though his chest still heaved. 

Suddenly the person was close enough he could see them, recognizing the mess of dark hair, and worried hazel eyes.

“Tony?” he managed through gasping breaths.

“I’m here, its ok, going to get you out,” he murmured moving behind him Steve could feel metal fingers cool against his own, and suddenly he was free. Limbs trembling he brought his hands around, rubbing softly at his wrists.

The pressure around his ankles released and Tony was helping him up, Steve went gasping.

“Steve sweetheart breath, it’s ok breath…” he felt Tony pressing gently against his chest.

“Tony!” he finally managed gasping.

“I’m here you’re ok, I’m going to get you out and we’re going home.”

He nodded shakily, “Home,” he parroted his mind just as fuzzy as his vision.

Tony nodded leading him towards the door, Steve tried to follow lifting stumbling legs, only they refused to cooperate, his knees giving out. Sure he was about to hit the floor he found himself lifted into strong metal arms. He wanted to protest but Tony was already moving them out of the room.

Dazed he leaned into the other man, still trying to fight for air as the navigated twisting hallways. Rounding one corner metal fingers gently covered his eyes.

“Don’t look,” Tony said softly.

Steve snorted, drawing a rattling breath, “Can’t see, my glasses.”

He felt the arms tighten around him, “Cap you ready?”

Steve tried to focus on his breathing getting his racing heart under control as Tony swiftly moved them.

“Where are we?” He rasped, more to himself.

“Abandoned warehouse outside the city, not overly creative.”

Steve nodded glancing blearily around, the world looked and sounded like it was in a thick haze. He felt sluggish, distant from himself as if he was watching a movie. 

“Let’s go!”

Steve blinked, coming back through the weird miasma that had settled on his mind, realizing belatedly they were on some sort of plane?

“Tony…” he heard Cap from somewhere above him.

“Not one goddamn word James, back to the tower, now.”

Tony growled, as Steve felt him manhandled around and sitting him down, Steve moved to get out of his lap but Tony tightened his arms around him pulling him close once more.

He hadn’t realized how cold he was until Tony was wrapping a blanket around him, “It’s ok we’ll be back soon.”

He felt Tony press a kiss to his temple mumbling in his hair, Steve nodded thinking to just close his eyes for a moment.

He was roused from his stupor by yelling.

“No James, I don’t want to hear it.”

Steve blinked sluggish dragging himself to wakefulness.

“Tony…”

“NO!”

Steve winced, Tony radiated anger, he thought to move away but he was still in Tony’s arms and he was being carried away. The blurry scenery around him made him think, they were back in the tower headed to Tony’s penthouse.

Tony didn’t say a word marching through his bedroom and into the ensuite

“JARVIS start a bath please,” Tony spoke softly, finally setting Steve down carefully on the side of the tub.

Steve blinked, the lights making his head throb, “Dim please J,” Tony was moving around the room, grabbing towels, and adding something sweet-smelling to the bathwater. 

“Steve, sweetheart?”

Tony was calling him, he turned to the voice blinking stupidly, he was kneeling before him, face drawn, lips pressed together; he was still wearing his armour.

“Are you ok to get in the bath?”

Steve felt his head jerk, a bath sounded nice…

“I’ll be right back, just going to get out of my armour ok?”

Steve felt his head bobbing again, Tony smiled leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before he was moving back out of the bathroom.

Alone Steve slowly stood on wobbly legs, his fingers felt thick and clumsy as he undid his jeans, trying to ignore the painful red abrasions on his wrists. Stripping down he carefully stepped into the tub sinking down into the giant bath. Settling aching limbs he gave a quiet moan as the heat began to seep back into him. Leaning back he closed his eyes, it felt like heaven.

“Steve?”

He opened tired eyes, squinting across the bathroom towards the door, “Tony,” he breathed.

The blurred outline made its way across the room, coming to sit on the lip of the tub, “Ok?”

Steve heaved a small sigh, “What happened?”

This time Tony sighed voice too soft, “I’m sorry.”

Steve sifted bringing his right side closer, so he could hear better, “Sorry?”

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault, they kidnapped you to get to me.”

Steve hummed forehead wrinkling, “They told me that, who were they?”

Tony made an irritated noise, "Some low-level goons, hoping for a quick buck they never would have got within feet of you if you hadn’t….” he trailed off but Steve knew.

“If I hadn’t run into them." 

“Not your fault…JARVIS told me what happened,” Tony sounded pissed again, his anger palpable.

“ I just overacted,” he mumbled looking down at the bubbles, feeling shame burning his cheeks.

“No it’s not ok Steve, and you did not overact. They were complete assholes, I should throw them all out of the Tower. They should have kept their fucking mouths shut.”

“Tony really…it’s nothing I haven't heard before, heard worse than that actually…”

Tony made a pained noise, Steve snapped his jaw shut, “Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry…you have done nothing wrong. Are your wrists ok?”

The change of topic had him a little off-balance, he lifted his arms the skin on the raw and chaffed from the cuffs, a small scrape on the inside of each. Tony caught each in a rough palm, before pressing a sweet kiss to each scrape.

Steve couldn’t help the thrill of heat that raced down his spine.

“Let me take a look at your head,” he said softly before those strong hands moved to his hair. He heard Tony hiss in sympathy, “Can you rinse?”

Steve hummed sliding down in the tub, Tony’s strong hands cupping the back of his head. A strong sense of déjà vu gripped him then.

_Strong hands, warm water, gentle words of love._

He gasped, the familiar pain that flickered across his minds, the pictures so strong and clear…

“Ok, it’s ok,” Tony had him up again, “It’s stopped bleeding, but a pretty wicked bump.”

Steve blinked, for a second there where two Tony’s looking at him, smiling softly.

_“Anthony…”_

The name echoed in his head, a horse rasp, the voice unfamiliar. Steve blinked limbs trembling again, what was going on?

Tony was moving away from him grabbing a towel as he returned to the bath setting it at his side.

“There are some clothes by the sink, as well as your glasses and your hearing aid," he said softly, "When you're ready no rush."

Steve nodded watching as Tony left heaving a small sigh he gave himself a quick wash before he was grabbing the towel and stepping out of the tub. Slowly he dried himself, trying not to look at his own gaunt frame.

Carefully he pulled on the borrowed clothing, it was too big, the t-shirt falling off one of his shoulders, and he had to roll up the sweat pants, but he was glad to have his glasses back, pushing them up his nose, he hooked his hearing aid back in feeling more confident that the world was back in focus.

Moving out of the bathroom he entered into the bedroom spotting Tony seated on the bed tablet in hand.

“Better?” the man smiled at him over the top of his own glasses.

Steve nodded hesitantly, they had cuddled on the couch together…but the bed seemed different, somehow more intimate. Tony must have sensed his hesitation, “Would the couch be better?”

Steve took a breath, his chest ached, his head ached, and he was so tired.

Gathering his courage he climbed into the massive bed shifting hesitantly closer to Tony. The man gathering him close, Steve gave a tired huff eye drifting shut.

“It’s ok, sleep sweetheart…”

Steve’s tired body pulled him towards slumber, “Anthony…”

-#-#-#-

_“Please explain, and use small words Strange.”_

_Tony was staring at the man, trying vainly to keep the hope in his chest in check._

_“The curse isn’t permeated or at least it was never meant to be, it can be broken.”_

_Tony barely resisted the urge to grab the man by that ridiculous cape and shake him._

_“How?” he demanded, clenching his fists as he struggled to get his feelings in check, “I swear to god If you say ‘a kiss’ I may kill you.”_

_Strange snorted rolling his eyes, “It’s not a fairytale Stark, no. The only one that can break the curse is Steve.”_

_Tony was too done with this shit, Steve had been under this so-called 'curse' for a month, and he was extremely short on any sort of patience._

_“How?” Bruce asked curiously and Tony was glad because if he opened his mouth he may say some choice words to the wizard._

_“From what we can deduce, Steve just has to decide to wake up.”_

_Tony blinked at him dumbly, “What?”_

_Strange nodded, “He just needs to make the choice to wake up.”_

_Tony had a strange compulsion to hit his head against something very hard._

_"And I have an idea of how we can help him, but…we need Loki."_

_Tony lost the battle, as the damnable flare of hope rose in him._

-#-#-#-

_Rough hands caressing him, touching him, choked off moans as they ground together sharing breath as he pressed him into the mattress._

He woke disoriented and confused the room dark and quiet. Something moved behind him, a warm, heavy arm draped across his waist pulling him closer.

“Steve?” A sleepy voice mumbled.

The breath left him in a rush as the vivid pictures burned in his mind, the hot low thrum of arousal burned in his belly. Feeling bold he arched back rubbing against the hard body behind him. He could feel Tony catch his breath behind him, the arm on his waist tightening a little more.

“Steve,” his name fell softly and Steve didn’t have words to answer him back, he just wanted to feel. He grabbed the hand on his waist bringing it under his borrowed shirt, pressing the warm palm against his lower abdomen.

The rough callused hand moved gently massaging, “Are you sure Steve?” he felt warm lips against his ear, he felt his cheeks heat, happy for the still dark room.

He nodded rolling his head back to meet warm lips, “Yes,” he breathed before Tony captured them kissing him deeply, as his hand gently teased and caressed his waist and stomach.

Steve didn’t have a whole lot of prior experience when it came to sex and none that was particularly memorable. At that moment though he wanted Tony so bad it was an almost physical ache, despite the small fission of fear that nagged at the back of his mind that Tony would be disappointed with him…

His thoughts were getting harder to hold onto as Tony’s hand moved higher, teasing his nipples and running along his ribs, soft, exploratory…like he hoped to memorize everything about him. Steve luxuriated in the touch, breath catching as Tony trailed kisses down his neck and to his shoulder.

Steve gasped, moaning softly before he felt Tony move sitting up, easily manhandling him upright, tenderly pulling off the loose t-shirt, before shedding his own. Steve gasped softly eyes immediately on the soft blue glow in his chest, the pulsing light between them. Fascinated he forgot for a moment the about his own skinny self until Tony was leaning over him running his hands across the taught skin of his hips, and the raised ridges of his ribs.

“Gorgeous,” he mumbled kissing his collar bone, gently worrying it.

Steve flushed, turning his head embarrassed, “I’m not,” he mumbled.

“Lights on dim J,” Tony mumbled against his skin.

Steve flushed deeper reaching up to cover his face embarrassed, he heard Tony hum pleased, “No way sweetheart, you’re too pretty.”

Steve was torn between pleasure and embarrassment.

He felt the lips moving lower, down his skinny stomach towards the top of his sweats, strong hands massaged his hips. “Ok?” he asked softly.

Steve took a breath, “Yes.”

Tony hummed and Steve felt warm hands pulling his pants away, leaving him naked and exposed. Instinctively he tried to curl in on himself, hide his skinny form. He felt warm kisses press to his knees and he peeked around his fingers, Tony smiling at him softly, eyes warm and full. Steve relaxed a little letting his legs fall apart as Tony settled between them, kissing up his inner thigh.

Steve shivered at the rasp of his beard against his own sensitive skin as he teased first one leg then the other. Steve biting his lips he tried to keep from moaning, Tony was moving closer, his erection heavy between his legs.

Those rough hands rubbed against his thighs before Tony licked him root to tip, forcing a moan up his throat. He gasped arching into this mouth as it closed around him, feeling Tony hum around him. Steve reached out hesitating a second before Tony grabbed his hand was setting it on the back of his head.

Permission given he buried his hands in dark hair as Tony teased him, his movements methodical and slow. He seemed in no hurry for it to end, playing Steve like a fiddle as he brought him to the brink before pulling back, kissing his way back up his chest he paused.

“What would you like? I want to make you feel good sweetheart,” Steve felt more than heard the question mumbled against his skin.

Steve shivered, he wanted…god he wanted…and Tony was offering, “Please.”

Tony paused against him, hesitating.

He took a breath, gathering his courage, “Please take me apart.”

Tony moaned low and long, “Oh God….”

Steve caught his breath as Tony was moving again, reaching past him, he heard him rummaging in the bedside table before he was back, pausing to wiggle out of his own boxer briefs and tossing them away. Steve found his eyes straying down, unable to help the small whimper that fell from his lips.

“Shhh…we don’t have too,” Tony soothed.

Steve huffed a small breathy laugh as he reached out slinging his arms around Tony drawing him closer as he wrapped skinny legs around his hips, “I _want_.”

Tony groaned softly pressing a kiss to collar bone, “Going to be the death of me.”

Steve’s quite chuckle trailed off to a gasp of surprise as Tony pulled back, and flipped him onto his stomach with ease. Feeling an odd thrill run through him, as Tony lifted his hips, he buried his face in the pillows his entire being focusing on Tony’s hands and lips as they worked their way down his back pressing kisses and sweet words against his skin.

“God your beautiful, all this smooth creamy skin…”

Steve gave a small embarrassed squirm, torn between wanting more and wanting him to end his sweet torture. He felt Tony's strong hands gripping him tightly, unsure what he was about to he glanced over his shoulder just as Tony licked a broad stripe across his hole. The air punched out of him as he couldn't keep silent now as the other probed and prodded, pressing against the tight ring of muscle as he slowly drove Steve insane. Whining he couldn’t help but press back against the teasing tongue.

He hissed, whimpering clenching his hands as his own erection dripped between his legs heavy and hard, he felt loose, his limbs trembling as Tony worked him before he felt a slick finger gently pressing into him. Steve arched back into the finger wanting more. His brain was absolute mush as Tony slide in a second digit, crooking them so perfectly stars danced behind his eyes and more precum dribbled from him soaking the bed below.

Hips hitching he pressed back wanton, unable to voice his need, the powers of speech seeming beyond him at the moment.

Another finger slide into him stretching him, filling him, the burn was sweet and he ached for more. His arms shook with the effort to keep him up, his knees aching, but the fingers were pulling out of him, "Tony…" he moaned lifting his hips higher.

He felt a messy kiss against his spine as he heard the faint crinkle of the condom wrapper as he waited trembling, and thrilled, anticipation running through him, waiting…then Tony was there pressing in and Steve couldn’t think of anything.

He clenched his teeth at the stretch unable to help the small whimper that escaped his lips. He felt Tony slide just past the ring of muscle and pause, Steve breathed through his nose as he tried to relax, Tony was pressing kisses to spine again murmuring against him.

"Do you want to stop?" Tony's voice was soft, but he sounded less in control, his voice taking an edge to it.

Steve shook his head, the sting was fading to a dull throb, “Keep going,” he rasped as he pressed back. He could feel the strong body behind him shudder before Tony was sliding the rest of the way and Steve's arms finally gave out. 

Tony’s quick reflexes kept him from face planting into the bed, pulling him back up and into his lap pressing even deeper; making both of them moan. Steve leaned back into his warm chest, well-muscled arms around him pulling him close as those rough hands ran up and down his still shaking thighs soothingly.

Steve closed his eyes panting, small tremors racking his body, he had never felt so full, Tony pressing so deeply inside him. Callused fingers skimmed higher up his sides, before skating across his abdomen. Gentle fingertips stilling as Tony sucked in a harsh breath, “Jesus.”

Feeling a little dazed he turned his head into Tony’s neck huffing breathlessly, Tony reached for his hand tangling their fingers as he brought his hand against the taut skin of his lower abdomen pressing against the bulge in the flat skin. Unsure what he was feeling for a heartbeat, Tony shifted pressing harder and he knew.

He whimpered again, Tony settling his had firmly against his skin as Steve moved his hips slowly, grinding down.

“Oh honey,” Tony groaned in his ear, and Steve moved again, the burn had faded, and a sweet ache was back. He wanted more…he was moving in earnest than his flagging erection reawakening.

“Shit Steve,” Tony’s other hand tightened on his hip as he thrust up Steve meeting the movements, as he panted, throwing his head back he drove himself on Tony again and again. Stars blinking behind his eyes, it felt so goddamn good. He reached back burring his hands in dark hair as Tony panted brokenly in his ear.

“Feel so good, do tight, Christ I can feel you…feel me in you,” a strong hand pressed down on his stomach and Steve was done. With a quiet whimper he fell, his orgasm hot and hard as he shot all over his own belly and Tony’s hand.

Dazed he slumped back into Tony, boneless and spent, “Shit yes, fuck you feel good, so tight…so small…”

Steve pressed sloppy uncoordinated kisses to Tony’s neck, he could feel the desperation in his movements, his whole body thrummed with tension, with a breathy moan he bit at the straining muscle in his sweat-slick neck. Tony swore pulling him down as he thrust deep the tension in his body going slack as he came.

Stilling Tony held him tight, the only sound their panting breaths, and Steve could hear his racing heart. The adrenaline was slow to leave him, as he drifted slowly, pleasure hazed and content.

_"I love you, Steve," the voice a husky rumble dark eyes slumberous and deep as he looked at him with love._

“Ok sweetheart?”

He was back, blinking up at Tony, when had he laid down?

“Yeah…” he breathed, as Tony shifting off the bed, Steve caught his breath the ache in his head, so real and vivid, it was Tony…only it wasn’t Tony.

He started as a warm cloth was pressed against him washing him clean. Too tired and relaxed he couldn't even muster up the energy to be embarrassed. Shivering as warm hands left him, he was only alone for a second before Tony was back gathering them close and covering them with thick blankets.

Content he closed his eyes, “Sleep sweetheart.”

An echoing voice in his head crying out.

_"I love you, Anthony.”_

-#-#-#-

_God he loved Steve._

_He held tight to his hand as the voices around him swelled._

_“For the record, I don’t fully agree with this,” Bucky muttered eyeing the smirking man across the room._

_Tony agreed, but for once he kept his thoughts to himself. At this point, he was ready to try anything._

_“I haven’t even agreed to help you, what is in it for me?” Loki ached a dark brow curiously._

_Thor sighed, “You could do it out of the kindness of your heart.”_

_The other snorted, and Strange rolled his eyes, “Maybe he can’t do it,” the wizard said nonchalantly._

_“It’s probably beyond him anyway.”_

_Loki was glowering at him feathers clearly ruffled, Strange idly looked at his nails._

_“Stand aside human, you know so little of the world beyond your own.”_

_Loki marched to the opposite side of the bed, Tony eyed him holding tight to his husband's hand._

_The dark-haired god touched a single finger to his temple closing his eyes._

_Tony glanced down at the still pale face, wishing more than anything those blue orbs would open and look at him…just so Tony could tell him just how much he loved him._

-#-#-#-

“I’m so very sorry Steve.”

Steve waved off the apology, “It’s fine really.”

Captain America, as well as Clint, Natasha, and Bruce had all apologized, Cap multiple times as he seemed thoroughly chastised. Beside him, Tony grunted still glowering at all of them, clearly not as willing to forgive. 

Steve was having a bit of a surreal morning. Incredible sex, followed by a nap, and a rather sensual shower, he found himself in borrowed clothing eating breakfast with the Avengers. He tried not to be as impressed as he was.

Beside him, Tony hummed pressing a kiss to the side of his head as he fiddled with his Stark Pad.

Sipping his coffee he leaned into his boyfriend content to just be, he glanced at the others before turning back to Tony, dark hair tousled about his head, snug white tee, and dark sweats, haloed in the morning light. It was comfortable and homey…domestic…a sudden thought intruded, tender and desperate could he really have this?

Whatever this was between them…he wanted it, needed Tony in his life.

“Tony,” he said softly, waiting for those intelligent eyes to land on him curious and open.

"Yeah, Steve?"

“I lo-“

_“Steve look out!”_

_Panicked dark eyes, armoured arms reaching for him. He was reaching out, bright light wanting to swallow him. His metal arm sung with the heat; crackling and hot._

He gasped chest heaving, realizing he was on the floor a panicked looking Tony holding him close.

“Steve, honey? Are you ok?”

Groaning he closed his eyes, it had hurt…much more than any of the others. More powerful and painful. He opened his mouth to say what he wasn’t sure, but a wave of pain caught him again.

_“Steve, love, can you hear me please.” Anthony was worried holding his hand, why was he worried? He was right here, wasn’t he?_

_“Please wake up, I love you.”_

He gasped arching back pain radiating from his head, something was wrong…very wrong.

“Wrong..” he gasped.

Tony was gathering him close, soothing him, “You’re ok….you’ll be ok.”

Steve looked up at him, his face was fuzzy, distorted, overlapping. More pictures where flashing through his head painfully. Tony and him together…..a life lived…

_A ring._

_“Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”_

Married, they had been married.

“Steve, sweetheart, please…”

Daze he blinked into dark eyes, the world was shaking apart, crumbling around them, his reality fragmenting.

_“Steve I love you.”_

Tony smiled at him softly and warm, he felt warm lips touch his forehead, "Steve I love you."

The pain ripped through him again and he faded into unconsciousness.

-#-#-#-

"How are you feeling today love?"

Tony yawned shuffling into the room coffee in hand and work tucked under his arm. The only positive to Steve’s current comatose state was the amount of paperwork he'd plowed through for Pepper. He as actually ahead. 

"I've had better days," the voice rasped, thick, and rusty with misuse.

Tony froze mid-step, coffee cup tumbling from nerveless fingers as he stared in disbelief at the man on the bed, bright blue eyes blinking at him sluggishly.

“S-Steve?” He stuttered sure he was hallucinating, his hopeful mind playing a cruel trick on him.

“Anthony,” Steve rasped, and it was the sweetest words he’d ever heard.

The papers fluttered to the floor as he threw himself across the room and onto the bed of his husband, babbling and crying, borderline hysterical.

Steve caught him hauling him close and Tony buried his face in his neck all the emotion he’d been feeling the last month and a half tumbling out as he wept into his husband's neck unable to form coherent thoughts. 

Steve seemed to understand though, holding him tightly as he gently stroked his hair, making those familiar soothing rumbles as Tony tried to get himself back under control.

It took him a while to settle, his chest heaving sobs slowly moving into soft hiccups as Steve rocked him. Tony still pressed into his neck, hands fisted in the soft cotton t-shirt he wore.

Heaving a shuddering breath he was finally able to pull back a little to look into those beloved blue eyes, hands still curled tight as if Steve would drift away from him once more.

“Ok?” Steve asked in his husky rumble.

Tony snorted, hastily wiping his messy face on his sleeve, “Pretty fucking far from ok love, you’ve been unconscious for a month and a half, we had no idea what was wrong, then Strange said it was ‘magic’ and he couldn’t do anything and - “

He was working himself up again, the tears pressing in as his sniffled, then suddenly Steve was kissing him soft and sweet, and so perfectly. Tony couldn’t help the soft stuttering sobs as he leaned into the contact, needing to know this wasn’t a dream, Steve was awake and in his arms…his husband was going to be ok.

Calmer, Tony pulled back resting his forehead against his husband as he felt a metal thumb gently swipe at the tears on his cheeks.

“I’m here,” Steve reassured him, voice soft and filling the space between them.

Tony closed his eyes breath still hitching faintly, he felt weak, dizzy, he wanted to melt into the broad chest of his lover. He gave a soft grunt as Steve pulled him closer settling back into the bed tucking Tony into his side.

He went willingly pressed close, “I should tell the others,” he murmured not at all inclined to move.

"Friday will, sleep," Steve's voice was a husky rumbled.

Tony nodded drifting lightly before he woke with a start, “NO!” he bellowed scrambling upright and grabbing at Steve mindlessly, “No don’t leave me again.”

Steve gazed up at him face as impassive as always but his eyes….there was a feeling of sorrow there that made Tony's breath catch.

“Never,” Steve said, his voice soft but firm, “I’ll always come back to you.”

Tony knew the words to be the truth as he found himself collapsing shakily once more, helpless tears running from his eyes again as he clutched tight to the man that was center of his world.

-#-#-#-

It took a while for things to settle.

After Anthony had calmed down somewhat, the others had been notified, everyone spilling in to see him. Including a smug-looking Loki. 

“I told you,” he had sniffed looking at Anthony.

Steve had frowned at him furiously as his husband had glowered, Steve wasn’t overly enthused about the whole magic thing.

It had been about that time that Steve’s stomach had reminded him that he hadn't eaten any solid foods in over a month. Anthony ordered all his favourites, while they'd all moved to the kitchen where dinner had taken on a more of the celebratory atmosphere.

Anthony didn’t leave his side for a minute, constantly keeping a hand on him, holding on as if Steve he would disappear the moment he let go. It broke Steve’s heart. He’d felt so utterly helpless when Tony had sobbed so brokenly in his arms.

At the thought, Steve pulled him closer tucking him against him as he ate, the others white noise around them as he focused on the warm press of his husband at his side.

Dinner had turned into a gathering to watch a movie, Strange stopping by to check on him, Steve patiently allowing the man to do what he wanted.

Snuggling with Antony on the couch he ignored the movie, for the most part, his focus on the man in his arms, Worry creeping in as the man collapsed into him falling asleep soon after. He looked so pale and fragile…had he slept?

Steve hadn’t even noticed the movie had ended, the others were quietly giving him well wishes as they departed for bed. He nodded to them before he carefully gathered his husband close carrying him to bed, tenderly tucking him in and brushing dark hair back lovingly. Pressing a kiss to his brow he felt his lips twitch as he gave a small huff wiggling deeper into the bed breath evening out.

Standing Steve quietly headed for the shower, he felt sticky, and grimy his long blonde hair greasy. Striping he tossed the clothes in the hamper before he stepped into the shower letting the warm water soothe his achy limbs. He felt like he was coming out of cryo, the stillness and inactivity had always made him ache, but for once his mind was surprisingly clear.

He remembered everything.

Unconsciously he looked down at himself, still a little surprised to see his thick arms and legs, his muscular torso, and broad chest, not the spindly limbs and taut skin. His metal arm caught in the lights and he turned it over looking at it.

Had it been real?

It had felt so real.

Strange had said he’d been trapped in his own subconscious mind. Almost like he was living out a fantasy of sorts…it had been an odd fantasy. Strange had asked, but Anthony had butted in looking terrified, saving Steve from answering. He had been grateful…he didn’t want to share with anyone but his husband.

Clean he stepped out of the shower towelling off when he heard the faint cry from the bedroom. Worried he wrapped a towel around his waist stepping into the darkened room. He spotted his husband immediately, the blue glow in his chest heaving with his breath.

“Steve?” the voice was panicked and plaintive.

Heart beating painfully in his chest he hurried to the bedside, “I’m here Anthony,” he assured the panicked man gathering him close. Steve could feel his slender form shaking, as he held on tightly. 

Steve rocked them humming brokenly until Anthony calmed.

“M' sorry,” he mumbled voice thin, a sob just below the surface, “Just woke up alone again, and I freaked out a bit.”

Steve made a soft noise of understanding, “Sorry, was showering.”

Tony nodded against him, but Steve could still feel the tension in him, the fear radiating off him. Dropping his towel he slid naked into the bed beside his husband pulling him close. Anthony went willing, there was nothing sexual about the contact as the smaller man clung to him, just simple comfort as Steve held him tight, running his hands up and down the strong back.

The moment was quiet and safe as they settled into it. Steve let his mind drift a little, still sorting through the odd overlapping thoughts he was having.

“Steve?”

Anthony called him from where he was pressed against his chest. He hummed in response, his husband shifting closer.

“When you were unconscious, do you…do you remember?”

Steve tightened his arms, “Yes.”

There was a soft sad noise, “Oh Steve..”

He kissed dark hair grunting, “What?”

“Strange said….he said it’d be like being trapped in a dream. I was so afraid…afraid…” he trailed off as Steve waited patiently for him to finish his thought.

Anthony was trembling again, “I was so afraid you be trapped in a nightmare.”

His voice was so small and so scared, it tore at his heart. Tenderly kissing his head he kept up his soothing ministrations running big hands across his back and over his hip.

“It wasn’t a nightmare,” he assured him, “It was about you.”

The trembling stopped, and he could almost hear Anthony thinking.

“About me?”

“And me,” he clarified, “A different you and me.”

A long thoughtful pause fell, Anthony shifted against him, rolling onto his chest so he could look him in the eye, “Explain.”

Steve’s hands returned to rubbing his back lovingly, “I woke up, five foot nothing, ninety-five pounds having an asthma attack.”

It was somewhat comical the look on Anthony’s face as he told him as much as he could remember. He knew he was making a bit of a muck of things, he wasn't a storyteller, but Anthony seemed enthralled, slowing sitting up more, but still leaning against him warm and heavy.

“So we were all still superhero’s but you were…like old you? Like pre-serum?”

Steve frowned and nodded, “I don’t remember being like that but perhaps it’s still in my head somewhere?” 

Tony hummed interested, “And I was the prince charming who swept you off your feet?”

Steve nodded agreeing, his Anthony was grinning now, that warm soft smile meant only for him.

"It sounds like a rom-com; rich billionaire falls for gorgeous bartender.”

Steve hummed in agreement, “I was kidnapped as well.”

Anthony’s grin got wider the corner of his eyes crinkling in mirth, “Really? And I saved you?”

“Of course.”

He laughed then, and something inside Steve finally seemed to relax, he hadn’t realized just how tense he’d been. Seeing Anthony so broken….he never wanted to see it again, never wanted to be the cause of it.

"I'm trying to picture small you," Anthony was still smiling at him, eyes still a little red-rimmed, but the light was back. That painful shadow slowly leaving his expression.

"Not anything to write home about," he assured him remembering the constant ache in his limb and chest, the struggle to breathe, the chunky glasses and bulky hearing aid. He moved his hand to rub at his ear without thinking. 

Anthony cocked his head to the side, squinting at him, before a wicked gleam crept into his eyes, “I’d still sleep with you.”

Steve gave a horse wheezy bark of laughter, “You did.”

Dark eyes went wide in surprise before he was laughing, head was thrown back, and it was everything he needed. Unbidden he felt the memories bubbling up again, coming so easily and readily to his mind; clear and unfettered. It was an odd feeling for him, usually, his mind was so disjointed the memories distant hard to hold onto, these felt so real. 

Still chuckling Anthony was nuzzling into him again with a contented sigh, a comfortable quiet as Steve idly ran his hands up and down the muscled back on his lover, waiting.

“So…” Tony started, Steve felt his lips curl, “Who was bottom?”

He couldn’t help it, he was laughing, vocal cords rasping as he wheezed, he could feel Anthony laughing against him, giddy and breathless until they stilled pressed together in their wide bed humming pleasantly from the closeness.

“You going to tell me?” Anthony begged leaning in close, lips a hair’s breadth from his.

“Don’t think I will,” Steve teased seconds before he swallowed Anthony’s indigent snort, kissing his husband thoroughly. He had no doubt his husband would pester him about it, his brilliant mind demanding answers, for now though…for now, he'd hold onto those memories, of a sweet smile, and protective arms holding him close.

End.


End file.
